New kid on the block
by Terry Gibbs
Summary: AU story. Gibbs and Jen are married and their son comes to work at NCIS. The interesting part: their son is a former DELTA force operative. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own NCIS

Chapter 1

Fort Bragg, North Carolina

1st Special Forces Operational Detachment- Delta HQ

February 8, 2007

Thirty-one year-old Terrance "Terry" Gibbs signed the last of a dozen forms and then turned to his commanding officer. _Former commander, _Terry corrected himself. The two men shook hands and Terry grabbed his duffel bag and walked to his 1972 Ford F-150 pick up. He was dressed in cowboy boots, jeans and a light colored Hawaiian shirt. He drove through the gate and left the place that had been his home for the last six years. He hoped his mother's job offer was still on the table and that this job would be half as rewarding his years with DELTA had been. With these thoughts he turned north and headed to D.C.

He'd been with Delta two years when 9/11 happened. Needless to say, that hadn't helped his mother's trepidation over his career choice. He remembered the day he graduated high school and told his parents he was enlisting. His father, a former Marine, had been pleased with his decision. But his mother, she was different. He'd never seen her so afraid and angry at the same time. The next day, he left for basic without saying goodbye and only called when he reached Fort Benning, where he would receive his basic training. Jen answered and bawled like a little girl. He apologized for leaving the way he did and she apologized for her reaction to his news. She told him to be careful and he said he would. Two months later, She and Gibbs and attended his graduation ceremony. One year later, Terry made sergeant and joined Special Forces. Three years after that, both Jethro and Jen received highly classified messages requesting their presence at an award ceremony at Fort Bragg. It was only after their arrival that they learned this was an induction ceremony for the men who were entering delta force after completing selection successfully and that their son was one of the men.

000

Eight hours later, Terry arrived at his parent's home. He shut off the engine, got out of the truck and stretched. Wondering for the millionth time if he'd made the right decision, he walked to the house. He found the front door unlocked and that was odd. He went back to his truck and opened his glove box. Inside were a Wilson Combat Elite Professional .45 and Glock 30 .45 pistols. He grabbed the Wilson, went back to the front door and entered the house with the gun at the ready, and flipped on the light.

Suddenly, his parent's and their colleagues jumped from various hiding places and a banner reading, "Welcome Home, Terry," fell front the ceiling. "SURPRISE!!"

Terry grinned and lowered the gun. "Alright, how'd you know?"

Gibbs stepped forward and shook his son's hand. "Well, I worked with the CID commander at Fort Bragg." Gibbs said.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him."

Jen came over and hugged her son. "So, how long do we have you for?"

"Well, is the job at NCIS still on the table?"

Jen thought for a moment, then it dawned on her what her son was saying and she whooped and hugged her son.

"Ok, what just happened?" Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, I believe Terrance just gave the Director some very good news." Donald "Ducky" Mallard said.

"Probably wants to work with us. I heard she offered him a job last time he visited." McGee said.

"Oh, goody." Abby said.

"What did he do before?" Ziva asked.

"He was in the Army." Ducky said.

"Doing what?" Ziva asked.

"He was in Special Forces."

With Terry's past settled, the party continued late into the night.

000

The following morning, Terry woke at 0600. He did a quick round of sit-ups and push-ups, then went for a mile run. When he got back to the house, his mother was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning, how do you like your eggs?" Jen asked.

"Scrambled." Terry said, heading upstairs to shower and dress.

Fifteen minutes later, Terry came back downstairs dressed in a plaid shirt, jeans and hiking boots. His Wilson Combat .45 was inside his waist band and the Glock was hidden in his left boot. His father was already at the table. "So, you ready for this?" Gibbs asked his son.

"You mean am I ready to think before I return fire?" Terry asked.

"Something like that." Gibbs said.

Terry looked away and paused before answering. "Yeah, I am, actually."

"Want me to give you a lift?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Terry said, running upstairs to grab his jacket.

Jen seized the moment alone. "Fine out what's eating him, Jethro. Please."

"I will, Jenny." Gibbs promised, kissing his wife before leaving. Terry came down a minute later and followed his father to the car.

000

Washington, D. C.

Navy Yard/ NCIS HQ

February 9, 2007

"So, how's the truck?" Gibbs asked as father and son drove to NCIS.

"It's good. Still the same, except for the XM radio."

Terry's truck had been a present from his father for his fifteenth birthday. Both men had restored the vehicle all through Terry's high school years. The car had saved Terry in more ways than one. In 1991, his sister eight-year-old Kelley was kidnapped, raped and murder. At the time, his father was still in the service, recovering from wounds receive in the first Iraq war. Both men wanted revenge, but for Jen's sake they put their rage on the back burner and moved on with their lives. When Terry started high school, he was still having trouble dealing with it, so the car gave him a way to vent his frustration.

They arrived at NCIS and Terry got his I.D. and parking pass at the desk. Later, when his mother arrived he would be officially sworn in as an agent. But his first case would change the lives of everyone he was close to at NCIS.

000

Terry followed Gibbs through security where he received his I.D. and badge. The badge bore his full name, which he wasn't happy about, and was bemoaning that fact when the two men walked into the bullpen. "Jethro works for a geazer, but could you have just put Terence J. Gibbs."

"I did."

"What'd you mean, you did?"

Gibbs pulled two I.D. cards identical to the one Terry was carrying and the one on his badge. The new cards had only his middle initial rather than full name. Terry sighed with relief and grinned at the joke. "Thanks, boss."

"You're welcome, probie." Tony said from his desk.

Terry pointed at the senior agent. "I work for him?"

"Yeah, McGee's thrilled."

Terry cursed in Russian. "What'd he say, Ziva?" McGee asked.

"I can't tell you." The woman said, smiling.

"Cases, Boss?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"Two female yeomen found dead in the homes. Ziva, take Terry, McGee and Abby with you. Dinozzo, get Ducky and meet me at the car."

000


	2. kids

Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You inspired me to continue! Keep them coming! This is a re-post. I found some spelling and other errors that have been corrected. Now, on with the story.

000

Terry bowed to Ziva knowledge of the D. C. area and let her drive; even though he'd operated in the area clandestinely many times over the last nine years. No need to give away company secrets.

"Ducky told us you were in the Special Forces." Abby said.

"Yeah, I was." Terry said

"What was that like?" the lab tech asked.

"Uh, exciting. I saw a lot of the world. So, what do we know about the victim?" Terry asked, deflecting the conversation from himself.

"She's twenty-four, single, works at the pentagon." McGee said. Ziva was trying to find the victim's house.

"Any boyfriends that we know of?" Terry asked as the four agents arrived at the crime scene. The house was already cordoned off by that obscenely bright yellow police type.

A DCPD officer was standing guard outside the door. Ziva, McGee, Abby and Terry flashed their badges and walked in. They found the victim in the kitchen. She was pretty, except for the bullet hole in the center of her forehead. "Looks like she didn't even get that first cup of coffee." McGee said, noting the broken cup and pool of brown liquid on the floor around the victim's left hand.

"McGee, Abby, take samples. Terry, you're with me." Ziva said, walking to the stairs.

"Gotcha, boss." McGee said

"Well, we know she wasn't alone." Terry said, looking at pictures of the dead woman and a little boy that covered the walls. The two agents drew their weapons and systematically cleared the rooms. Last on the list was a door marked "Collin's Castle" The kid's room was neat and clean. A crib, changing table and rocker were on one wall. Both agents inwardly breathed easier, due to the fact that this room was undisturbed. They were just about to leave when Ziva stopped, put a finger to her lips and pointed to the closet. It was then that Terry heard a faint whimper. Ziva holstered her weapon, went to the closet, and opened the door. She knelt down and stared at the boy they had seen in the pictures on the stairs. He moved further into the closet, in an attempt to escape the newcomers. "Hey, it's alright. We're policemen, see?" Ziva held up her badge and Terry held up his.

"I'm Ziva, this is Terry and I'll bet your name is Collin." A small, almost imperceptible nod. "Do you want to come out of there and we'll go get you something to eat?" another nod. Ziva put her hand out and the boy took it tentatively. Collin reached up and Ziva picked him up and walked back downstairs. Terry followed, impressed.

000

Apartment of Victoria Mason

February 9, 2007

1100 hours

As soon as they arrived, Ducky examined the body and Tony and Gibbs cleared the apartment. The front door opened onto a living room, where the victim was, with a kitchen to the right and a hallway to the left. Both agents drew their weapons and moved down the hall. There were three doors, two on the right and one on the left. The two on the left were bedrooms. They checked the child's room first. From the pictures in the hallway, they expected to find a two to three year old boy. The room contained a crib, changing table and rocking chair with a bookshelf on one wall and toys scattered about the room. Gibbs moved to the closet, opened and found what he expected, a cowering child. He knelt down and spoke softly. "Hi, I'm Jethro, what's your name?" He asked the boy.

"I not 'opposed to talk ta stranger." The boy said.

"That's a very good rule, but I think your mommy wouldn't mind if you talk to me. I'm a policeman, see?" Gibbs said, holding out his badge for the boy.

"Is he a policemans too?" The boy asked, pointing to Tony. Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, he's policeman, too. Why don't you come with us, ok, buddy? Maybe get something to eat." At the word 'eat', the boy tackled Gibbs and clung to him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gibbs said, chuckling. He stood up with the child in his arms and walked out of the room.

000

Back at headquarters both boys eating happy meals and Tony was bemoaning being left out. "Bribing them with food, Boss. I can't believe you!"

"It worked, Dinozzo."

000


	3. bonding and other surprises

000

Chapter 3

NCIS HQ

February 9, 2007

1420 hours

Collin was sitting on Ziva's lap at her desk, a coloring book and crayons spread in front of him. Since being discovered by Ziva and Terry, the boy had yet to let the Mossad officer out of his site.

In the past three hours, Gibbs had learned the name and age of the child he had discovered, Samuel Phelps, age 2, but little else. When the boy saw Jen, he was smitten. In fact, he was in her office at the moment. Gibbs and Terry were in the field, McGee was assisting Abby, and Tony was in the bullpen getting background on the victim's, trying to find a connection.

"Zivah, can I have a dwink?" Collin asked.

"Sure, sweetie." She carried the boy to the kitchen and let him pick out a soda. Then she let him sit on her lap and drink it.

"Where's Twerry?" The boy asked.

"He's with Gibbs."

"Who's Gibb's?"

"He's my boss." Ziva answered. "Are you finished, honey?"

"Yeah, I wanna give Tony a picwure a drawed him."

Ziva smiled, "Ok, I think he'd like that."

000

Jen was reading to Samuel from a stack of books donated by the child care center. Gibbs had called her when he and Tony were bringing Samuel back to HQ. She had agreed to look after the boy.

"Jenny, where's Jethrwo?" The boy asked

The director had to fight to keep from laughing at her husband's name being butchered. "Well, he went to find the bad man."

The boy eyes watered. "Will he come back?"

Jen's heart melted and she hugged the boy. "Oh, baby, of course he will." They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Jen heard a sleep filled voice ask. "Jenny…"

"Shh. I'll sing." She whispered.

000

Terry and Gibbs were on I-395, returning to HQ after a fruitless trip to the pentagon. "So, how was it? Your first day as a government agent?"

"It wasn't bad, actually. So, do you think Mom and Samuel are bonding?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Are there trees in a forest?"

"You're right, stupid question. You do know we're going to have to call social services."

"No, we don't." Gibbs said, as they drove through the gate at headquarters.

It was then that Terry caught on. "You _want_ to keep him."

Gibbs grinned, "Well, duh."

"Care to explain why?"

"Who have these boys gravitated to?"

Terry thought for a minute, then he nodded. The two men stepped off the elevator into the bullpen. Gibbs went to his wife's office and Terry went to his desk.

"So, find anything, probie?" Tony asked.

Terry gave him a classic, 'Gibb's stare' and didn't answer.

"Find anything, Terry?" Ziva asked.

Terry looked at her and couldn't help smiling. Collin was asleep in the woman's lap and she was working around him. "Nope, it was Desert One all over again."

"Desert One? What is that?"

"DELTA was founded in 1978 by Colonel Charlie Beckwith. In 1981, radical extremists in, Tehran, Iran's capital took over the American embassy. DELTA was sent in to rescue the hostages. Due to technical problems, the mission was scrubbed at the initial refueling point, codenamed Desert One. A helicopter collided with a refueling tanker and several members were killed, along with some of the air and ground crew."

"In other words, you went belly down."

"That's 'belly up,' Ziva." Tony said.

Ziva said something in Hebrew that was obviously a curse and Terry chuckled.

000

Gibbs stopped before barging into the director's office. "Cynthia, she in?"

"I think so. But I could have sworn I heard singing earlier, so Samuel might be asleep."

"Thanks." Gibbs said, opening the door softly. Jen was sitting at her desk going over paperwork and the kid was asleep on her couch.

"So, how was it?" Gibbs whispered.

"He's adorable." Jen said, smiling. "How are Ziva and Collin?"

"Kid's attached, and so is she."

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take Samuel home. Could you send Terry with us?"

"That's what I was thinking. Want me to carry him downstairs?"

"Sure." Gibbs moved to the couch and picked up the boy. Samuel whimpered, but then snuggled into Gibbs shoulder. The trio went to the bullpen. "Terry, come with." Gibbs said. "Ziva, take him home."

"Yes, Jethro."

"Yeah, boss."

The family didn't noticed Gibbs team watching them.

000

Gibbs drove, his son in right passenger seat, with their charges in the back. Gibbs glanced at the rearview mirror every few minutes and varied his route home. They were almost home when Jen leaned forward nudged him in the shoulder. "What?"

"Could you stop at a grocery store?"

"Yeah, sure." He pulled into the parking lot of a store not far from the house. "Terry, go with."

"That's all I hear from you." Terry said, grinning.

Jen started to take Samuel out of his car seat. "Leave him." Terry whispered.

His mother looked aghast. "Relax, he'll be fine for what…ten minutes?" Jen nodded and Gibbs punched his son in the arm.

"Let's go." Jen said. Terry followed his mother into the store. In a tactical situation, he would have taken the lead. But his mother had more experience with kids, so it was her show. He pushed the basket, and watched her fill it with various sundries. To him it looked like enough to feed and care for an army for a week. "We're only talking about one kid, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't want to have to come back, maybe alone."

Terry swallowed and his eyes widened in terror. "No." he squeaked.

"Good boy, move."

000

Gibbs alternated watching the front and rear of the vehicle and his charge. Samuel stirred and opened his eyes. His smiled brightly when he saw Gibbs, exposing two teeth. "Jethrwo, you back!"

"Yeah, buddy. I told you I'd come back. Did you have fun with Jenny."

"Yeah, she's prwetty. She wread ta me and sang to me."

"That's nice." Gibbs said, as Terry and Jen came back to the car. They loaded their bags in the trunk and proceeded home. Samuel was talking excitedly and the three adults were distracted. Gibbs stopped as they came to a set of railroad tracks and the bars started coming down. Suddenly, a black pick-up truck slammed into the rear of the car and accelerated, pushing them on to the tracks. Terry and Gibbs drew there weapons to defend themselves and their charges when the truck slammed into the car again. Terry dropped his weapon. Then they heard it, a train whistle. "Jen, grab the kid!" Gibbs yelled throwing his door open. Jen grabbed Samuel and Terry opened the rear door and helped them out as the whistle grew more urgent and the train was bearing down on them. They ran for it and were thirty yards before the train collided with their vehicle and destroyed.

000

CLIFFHANGER!! Please review! Feed the little green monster that is my review addiction!


	4. comfort and new guns

Chp. 4

Ziva's apartment

February 9, 2008

1800 hours

With Tony's help, Ziva bought everything she thought Collin would need. They had been home for an hour and everything was quiet. Tony was stationed in a car out front. Ziva was reading, and watching Collin out of the corner of her eye. The little boy was watching TV. He caught Ziva watching him and came over to her, climbing into her lap. He laid his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him. Several minutes later, the boys deep even breathing told her he was asleep. Her cell phone vibrated on the table and she snatched it up before it could wake the boy.

"David." She whispered.

"Ziva, its Terry, you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Why is something wrong?"

Terry hesitated. "We were attacked."

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. The kid and mom are shook all to heck, but we're fine."

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you."

Terry snapped the phone shut and turned to the FBI agent standing at his elbow. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sir."

He worked to the ambulance where his mother and Samuel were being checked out. His father was with them. "They ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, they're good." Terry looked at the boy. "You ok, buddy?"

"Scared."

Terry ruffled his hair. "Then I guess I'm not doing my job. It's my job to make you not scared."

"Is that why you have that?" The boy asked, pointing to Glock 30 in Terry's left hand.

"Yeah, it is."

Jen and Gibbs smiled at each other over the toddler's head. Gibbs and Terry walked to where Tobias Fornell was standing. Samuel looked up at the director with wide, frightened eyes. "We be ok, wight, Jenny?" he asked, tears in his eyes. Jenny hugged him close and whispered soothing words. Gibbs walked back over and looked at his wife.

"Fornell loaned us a car. Let's go." He said, helping his wife to her feet. Samuel was asleep.

000

When they arrived home, Jen carried Samuel to the guestroom and put him to bed. Gibbs joined her. Terry went to basement. The gun safe was in the back corner. He opened it and surveyed the weapons inside. There were two Glock 21 .45 caliber pistols on a shelf with three magazines each, and a dual shoulder holster. He grabbed the holster, guns and magazines and went back upstairs to the kitchen. He put the guns on the table, got a cup of coffee and sat down. Something told him that the attack at the railroad tracks was only the beginning.


	5. Terry gets in trouble

**Aserene-thanks for your reviews and support. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep them coming! Look forward to more Jenny/Samuel bonding and Ziva/Samuel. **

Chp. 5

Ziva's apartment

February 9, 2008

2100 hours

Ziva had put Collin to bed about an hour ago and was getting ready for bed herself. She pulled the sheets back and climbed in carefully, so as not to wake him. But she wasn't entirely successful. The child turned to face her and whispered sleepily, "night, mommy." Ziva wasn't normally an emotional person and prided herself on staying that way. But the little boy's simple words were enough to break her heart. But she would _not _break this child's heart, not yet, and so she simply put her arms around him and fell asleep herself.

000

Tony was having trouble staying awake, but fought the urge to sleep. He was further awakened when McGee arrived, parked, walked to the passenger door and climbed in.

"Abbs kick you out, probie?"

"No, she 'suggested' I come help you."

"Oh, thanks."

"How's it been?"

"Pretty quiet. Hey, what do you know about Terry?"

"Not much. I know he's been in the army since he graduated from high school. Mostly specialized units."

"Interesting."

"Besides the director and Gibbs, Ducky would probably be the one to ask."

"Maybe."

000

Gibbs was working on the boat, so before going to bed, Terry checked on Sam and his mother. What he saw would warm the coldest heart. Sam had his head on Jen's chest and his thumb in his mouth. Jen had her arms around the boy. Terry went to bed with one thought on his mind- whoever made Sam and Collin orphans would be found quickly and killed slowly.

000

Gibbs Residence

February 9, 2008

0500 hours

Terry woke early, went through his exercise routine, showered and dressed. He wore blue jeans, hiking boots and a gray thermal shirt. After a breakfast of coffee and toast, He went to the basement and looked in the gun safe once again. Inside he found an Ithaca model 37 pump shotgun and his father's M40A1 bolt-action .308 caliber sniper rifle. _Yeah, I need more guns_, he thought. He left a detailed note for his parents. He put on a dark blue long sleeve wool shirt and a grey skull cap before stepping out into the cold morning air. Fifteen minutes later, he was headed north toward Baltimore. Terry arrived in Baltimore at fifteen minutes after six in the morning. He stopped at an all night dinner and ordered more coffee. He had a while wait.

000

Gibbs woke at six, dressed and went to work. He figured Jen, Ziva and their charges would be in late. He was impressed to see Tony and McGee already there. Both men looked exhausted and he expected to hear about it from Tony. "Tony, McGee, how was it?"

"Boring." Both answered in unison.

"Good, I like boring." Gibbs said.

000

Jen woke up before Sam and went downstairs to make him breakfast. She decided on eggs and waffles, as it would be easier for the two year old to eat. She had just finished the eggs when she heard faint crying over the baby monitor. She ran to the bedroom, cursing herself for leaving the child alone. She found the boy sobbing and moved to the bed. As soon as he saw her he reached out and she picked him. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Shh, shh, its alright. Jenny's here." She said, rocking him.

"I though you wefted me. Wike my mommy" The child sobbed

"I was just making breakfast, hon. I would never leave you." Jen whispered, hugging him again.

"You make breakfast?" the boy asked, his eye suddenly bright.

"Yeah, want to help me eat it?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" the boy said, and Jen laughed and hugged him again. _I could get used to this_.

000

Jen and Samuel were watching _Finding Nemo _when Terry arrived home. He carried his weapons in a large duffel bag and the ammo was in two army green metal canisters. He'd purchased an M-4 carbine, Springfield armory M21 Tactical Sniper Rifle, Springfield SOCCOM II customized assault rifle, Mossberg 590 special purpose tactical 12 gauge, MP-5K, and an MP-5SD.

He rang the door bell on purpose and heard a little voice shout, "I open!" He couldn't help smiling when his mother quickly said, "Ask who it is first, honey."

"Who is it?"

"Terry, bud." He said, and the door open and Sam hugged his leg. "Hey, bud, how are you doing?"

"I fine. How you?"

"Better." Terry said.

"What you get?" the kid asked.

Troy decided that lying to the boy would be worse than pissing his mother off. "Guns."

"Cool! Can I see?"

"No, sorry. You have to at least five to look at guns. Ten to touch." And the boy's face fell.

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, buddy, why don't we go get dressed. Then we can go see Jethro." Jen said.

The boys face immediately brightened, and he ran upstairs as fast as his legs would carry him.

000

After seeing Terry's truck, Sam insisted that they take it. The boy was talking a mile a minute to Jen and Terry was half listening, as he was trying to figure out if they were being tailed. And they were. A black sedan changed lanes and turned every time Terry did. Terry turned onto a side street, changed lanes and prayed the car would pass him on the left. It did and he gunned the engine and slammed into its side, causing it to tail spin. Sam started crying and Jen tried to keep him calm, while giving Terry the 'what the heck are you doing?!' look. He ignored her, threw the parking break and was out of the car before the 'agents' knew what hit them. He drew the Glock under his left arm and pulled out his badge with his left hand. "NCIS! Hands in the air and step out of vehicle!" Neither man moved. Terry put a .45 hollow point round through the right front tire. "That wasn't a suggestion! MOVE!" Both men jumped out of vehicle with their hands raised. Terry put away his badge, pulled out his handcuffs and tossed them at the two men. "Cuff yourselves and get in the back of the truck." Both did as they were told. Terry pulled out his cell phone and called headquarters. After speaking with his father, he leaned against the truck and awaited the arrival of the team, trying to avoid the daggers his mother was sending his direction.

000

Ziva and Collin arrived at the office shortly after nine, and she picked up on the tense atmosphere, even as the two toddlers played behind her desk. Terry seemed to radiate, 'stay away' vibes, and everyone was avoiding him, she noticed. When he got up and went to the elevator, she asked Tony what happened. Tony gave her the short version and, to his surprise, she sided with the director. "He shouldn't have been so thoughtless. He could have damaged Samuel's hearing or worse, a ricochet could have hit him." Samuel picked up on the tones of the adult's voices and looked worried. "Zivah, Twerry in twouble? Am I in twouble?"

Ziva sighed, and looked to Tony and McGee for support. Both men put their hands up in surrender. "Sam, come here." She said, sitting done. Sam crawled into her lap. "Yes, Terry's in trouble. But, Jenny's not mad at you, she would never be mad at you, unless you did something wrong. And you didn't do anything wrong did you?" The boy shook his head and went back to playing. But only halfheartedly, because he wanted his friends to be happy and was sad that they weren't.

000

**The next chapter will focus on Ziva and Collin, but still have some Jibbs and I'll finally add McAbby, I promise!**


	6. Realization

Chp. 6

NCIS Headquarters

Interrogation Room 1

1300 hours

Terry sat across the table from one of the men in suits that he'd taken into custody that morning. Both men had FBI issue weapons and I.D.'s, but something didn't sit right with the former soldier. "So, Jack, what were you doing following us this morning?"

"I told you, it's classified."

"It's classified." Terry mocked. "You know how many times I've heard that?! Do you?!" Terry shouted, standing now and inches from the man's face.

"The director wanted…" Jack started to say but was viciously cut off.

"He wanted to impede a murder investigation." Terry snapped. "I don't you suppose you have an explanation for that?"

As Terry continued his interrogation, Jen and Gibbs watched on the other side of the one way mirror. "Remind you of anyone?" Jen asked and Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely. Jen, what happened this morning?"

"I honestly don't know, Jethro. I just…I saw the car and I knew they were probably FBI or CIA and I didn't expect Terry to react like that." She said, and Gibbs fought not to laugh.

"Jen, what'd you think was going to happen? He's the male version of Ziva." Gibbs said, sipping his coffee.

000

NCIS Headquarters

Director's office

1400 hours

Jen was doing paperwork when her phone rang. "Director Sheppard. Yes, send him in, Cynthia." Jen moved to the couch and a minute later Samuel entered. She smiled and he walked over and crawled into her lap. "You ok, honey?"

"Yeah." The boy answered, but his body language said otherwise.

"You sure?" Jen asked.

A long minute passed and then boy looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I want my mommy." He said, burying his face in the director's chest. She simply rocked the broken little boy in her arms and prayed he could be made whole again.

000

Ziva's apartment

1415 hours

Gibbs told Ziva to take Collin home after he'd taken Samuel to Jen's office. He told her to keep an eye on him and spend time with him, as that was what the boy needed. Tony decided it was his duty to properly introduce Collin to some of Disney's animated classics and was buying some video's to take to Ziva's place. He knocked on Ziva's door and waited. The door opened and Ziva smiling face met him. "Hello, Tony. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Just thought I'd introduce the kid to Disney films."

"Thank you." Ziva led him to the leaving room where Collin was watching TV. He looked up when they came in and smiled when he saw Tony. "Hi, Tony." He said, running to the man and hugging his legs.

"Hi, buddy, are you having fun with Ziva?" Tony asked, kneeling to the boy's height.

"Yeah," then he noticed the bag. "What that?"

"I brought you some movies. Want to watch one?"

"Can we?" He asked Ziva, giving her his best puppy dog face, and even she couldn't resist.

"Sure, Honey. What do you tell Tony?"

"Tank you, Tony." The boy said, hugging the man.

"You're welcome, bud. Now, what do you want to watch first?" Tony asked.

000

Jen and Gibb's Residence

1645 hours

Terry offered to drive when he saw his mother and Samuel. He figured the kid knew something was up, and it would only be a matter of time before they would have to tell him the truth about his mother's death. Terry pulled up to the house and surveyed the surroundings. "Stay here." He whispered to his mother, who was it the backseat next to Samuel. "Let's check it." Terry said, opening the door and drawing the Glock under his right arm in a practiced, fluid motion. He moved toward the house and his father covered him. Entering the house, Terry signaled his father that he was moving upstairs. Gibbs was checking the first floor when he heard a commotion upstairs and Terry shouting. He ran upstairs, weapon at the ready and found Terry wrestling with a large man dressed in black tactical clothing. "Stop moving or I will have no problem putting a bullet through your head." Gibbs said, and the man froze. Terry grabbed his cuffs off his belt and subdued the man, cuffing him. "Call the office." Gibbs said, turning going back to the car.

000

Terry offered to make dinner, as his parents were more concerned with Samuel's mental and physical welfare. He was just taking a baked chicken out of the oven when Gibbs came downstairs. "Smells good."

"Thanks."

"What'd you make, besides chicken?"

"Um, steamed broccoli and carrots. I was just about to do some frozen dinner rolls." Terry said.

"You're not going to bake those yourself?"

Terry grinned. "Hey, I'm not perfect."

"When did you learn to cook?" Jen asked, coming downstairs.

"Night school. Took a class."

"Why?" Jen asked, smiling.

"Duh. Impress a girl, why else would a deltoid know how to cook?"

"Deltoid?" His mother asked, carrying the bowl of carrots to the table.

"Despite the fact that Delta was an uber classified unit, the citizens of Fort Bragg and the surrounding area knew what to look for and therefore they labeled us Deltoids." Terry answered, sitting down across from his mother.

"So, how's the kid?" Terry asked.

"He knows something's wrong, just doesn't know what." Gibbs said.

"When are you going to tell him?" Terry asked, taking a bite of chicken.

"I don't know." Jen said.

000

Jerusalem Restaurant

3405 Payne St

1830 hours

McGee and Abby were eating dinner and discussing the case, as usual. "Those kids, I can't imagine what they most be going through." Abby said.

"I know what you mean. But, they couldn't have better people looking after them." McGee said.

"Do you ever think about it?" Abby asked.

"What?" McGee asked, playing dumb.

"Having kids, Gubber." Abby said, smiling.

"Only with you." McGee answered, leaning across the table and kissing her. However, they broke apart when Abby's phone rang. "Scuito…what…ok…we'll be there soon." Abby finished, her face dark.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Gibbs. He got a call. There's another body."

000

DUN DUN DUH! CLIFFHANGER! I know, I know, I'm evil, but chp. 7 should be up later today, Friday at the latest. Enjoy!


	7. Interogation: Terry style

Alright, sports fans, here's chp. 7 Enjoy!

Chp. 7

Apartment of Petty Officer 3rd class Mary Watson

1945 hours

This crime scene was the worst so far. Not only had Petty officer Watson been killed, her son had also. Another new and disturbing twist was that the word whore was spray painted on the wall in red. As usual, Gibbs was first on scene, followed by Abby, McGee and Tony. Ducky and Palmer arrived shortly after. "What made him escalate?" Ducky wondered out loud.

"What'd you mean, Duck?" Gibbs asked, as he checked the child's room.

"Well, he didn't kill Collin or Samuel. Why kill this child as well as the mother?"

"Kid could've seen his face." McGee surmised from his corner of the room.

"Probably." Ducky said, "Alright, Mr. Palmer, let's take him out of here."

"Sure thing, Doctor."

000

Jen and Gibb's Residence

2015 hours

Jen was giving Samuel a bath and trying to keep the mood light. She could tell it was only a matter of time before the boy asked where his mother was. She hoped it would be another day or two before that happened. But as the director was getting her charge ready for bed, her luck ran out. "Jenny, where's my mommy? Does she not love me anymore?" The boy asked, the last word more of a sob.

Jenny picked him up and hugged him. "Honey, I have to tell you something and it's really sad. You're mommy, she loves you very much, but she had to go away and Jethro and I have to take care of you now." Samuel looked at her like she'd betrayed him, burst into tears and ran downstairs. Jen started to follow him when Terry appeared from the guestroom and stopped her. "No, I'll go to him." His mother looked skeptical and Terry gave her a sad smile. "Trust me." He said, running downstairs. He found Sam on the couch, crying. He sat down next to the boy and Sam looked up at him. "I'm sorry about your mom, bud."

"It's not fair." Sam said, rubbing his eyes and trying to wipe the tears away.

"Sam, I know how you feel." Terry said.

"How? You're mommies not dead!" The boy yelled.

The words cut deep, but Terry ignored his own pain. "No, she's not, but my sister is."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She died when I was fifteen."

"Oh," Sam said, looking down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Sam said, crawling onto Terry's lap.

"Its ok, bud."

"Where's Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Right here, Honey." She said, picking the boy up and carrying him upstairs.

When they were gone, Terry pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father's number. A gruff voice answered on the third ring. "Gibbs."

"He knows." Terry said.

"Who knows what?"

"Sam knows his mother's dead."

"Oh, how's he doing?"

"Ok, considering. Mom just put him to bed."

"Alright. I'll be home soon."

"All right." Terry said, shutting the phone. He stared at the liquor cabinet for a long minute, then turned on the TV. _No booze, gotta stay sharp. _

000

Ziva's apartment

2035 hours

Ziva had just put Collin to bed and was reading him a story. She finished and stood to leave, when he grab her hand. "Pwease, don't weave!"

Ziva laid down on top of the bed next him. "Better, honey?"

"Yeah."

"I'll stay till you fall asleep."

Several minutes passed and Ziva thought the boy was asleep. "Ziva, where's my mommy?"

Ziva had dreaded this moment since she had found Collin in the closet the previous day. "Well, she had to go away and it's my job to take care of you." Ziva said, looking at the boy.

"Where'd she go?"

Such a simple question and Ziva would break this child's heart. But despite being trained to lie, she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. "She went to heaven, baby."

"You mean she died." The boy said, crying now.

Ziva nodded and Collin buried his face in her chest. Ziva, for her part, could only offer soothing words and promises that everything would be ok.

000

Gibbs Residence

February 10, 2008

0230 hours

Terry had been staring at the ceiling for the past three hours. Occasionally, he heard movement around the house, but for the most part it was quiet. Sighing, he sat up and threw his legs over the bed. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get the expression on Samuel's face out of his head. He put on blue jeans, a grey denim shirt, and black hiking boots. He clipped a Blackhawk SERPA duty holster onto his belt and slipped his Glock into it. It felt good to wear a weapon, made him feel secure. After all, he'd wore a gun nearly 24/7 for thirteen years.

He left the house at fifteen minutes to three and pulled in behind the NCIS vehicle that was stationed outside Ziva's apartment. McGee was in the driver's seat. Terry pulled out his cell phone and dialed McGee's number. The agent answered on the first ring. "Yeah, Boss."

"Wrong, McGee." Terry answered, walking to the passenger door and knocking on the window. McGee jumped three feet and turned toward the noise. "Unlock the door, McGee." Terry said, closing the phone. The lock clicked and Terry climbed in.

"So, what are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"Sam knows his mother's dead." Terry said.

"Oh, that sucks. Poor kid."

"Yeah," Terry said. "Gets worse. Kid blames me."

McGee looked at Terry like he was crazy. "How do you know?"

"I don't." Terry said, and the two men lapsed into silence.

000

Ziva's Apartment parking lot

Same day

0540 hours

At 0400, Terry told McGee to go home and get some sleep. He was sitting in his truck, sipping cold convenience store coffee when Ziva exited her apartment, carrying a still sleeping Collin. He watched her, noting her tenderness with Collin. It amazed him that someone who knew how to kill could be this gentle. They were a lot alike he surmised. But he put these thoughts aside and drove to NCIS headquarters. He had a suspect to interrogate.

000

NCIS Headquarters

0615 hours

Terry arrived and dialed his father's cell from the parking lot. "Gibbs."

"I need to interrogate the guy that broke into your house." Terry said, stepping onto the elevator.

"Care to say why?"

"Do I have to?" Terry asked, walking into the bullpen and shutting the phone.

Gibbs looked at his son for a long minute before answering. "Ok. But nothing illegal."

"Gotcha, boss." Terry said, heading to the interrogation rooms.

000

Interrogation Room 1

0645 hours

"So, Robert, why did you break into my parent's house? To kill a two year old little boy?" Terry asked.

From the viewing room, Gibbs and his team noted that the former spec ops soldier was surprisingly calm. And that made them nervous.

"I don't have to tell you…" the man started to say but stopped suddenly. Because in a fraction of a second, Terry drew his weapon and shot his suspect above the left knee.

000

Uh-oh! Terry's pissed! Run away! Find out his fate in the next chapter!


	8. Consequences

Chp. 8

NCIS Headquarters

Interrogation room 1

0730 hours

It happened faster than Terry had expected. Seconds after shooting his suspect, the man gave him names and locations. But Terry didn't hear all of it because he was dragged from the room by his father and Tony. They put him in the elevator and Tony left.

"This must be the infamous 'conference room' I always heard about." Terry said, chuckling. Gibbs only stared back at him, stone faced. Terry said nothing, only raised his eye brows. That was the last straw for Gibbs. He grabbed his son and slammed him against the wall. He was now inches from his son's face. "You shot an unarmed, restrained suspect. That can't be forgiven."

"I'm not asking you to. Don't even cover it up. Fire me if you want, arrest me. I don't care." Terry said.

But Gibbs saw something in his son's eyes and thought for a long minute before answering. "I'm not going to do anything. But you ever let you emotions get in the way again, I'll send you up the creek. We clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear." Terry said. The elevator began to rise. Both men stepped off and went to their respective desks. Gibbs phone rang and he answered, spoke and hung up a minute later. "Terry, let's go."

"Where?" Terry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Upstairs."

000

NCIS Headquarters

Director's Office

0800 hours

Gibbs and Terry waited outside the office. They'd learned from Cynthia that the SECNAV had been called. Both men were lost in their thoughts when the phone on Cynthia's desk rang. "Yes, Director. Yes, Ma'am, right away." She said. "The director will see you now." Both men entered and Gibbs took a seat. Terry stood between the desk and the couch. Jen gave him a look that would have sent most mere mortals running for cover. "Take a seat, agent Gibbs."

"I'll stand." Terry said. _Since when did I become agent Gibbs? _

"Don't make me repeat myself." Jen said.

Terry sat, and continued to stare. "Why'd you shoot Burns?" Jen asked.

"I knew he wouldn't give us anything unless he had incentive."

"Told you he was like me." Gibbs said, smiling now.

"Did I miss something?" Terry asked, looking confused.

Gibbs looked at his son. "Do you think I would let you carry a loaded weapon into interrogation?"

"Well, when you put it that way, no."

"Exactly. I knew what you were going to do before you did." Gibbs said.

"Where's Roberts?"

"Bethesda." Jen said.

"The kids?"

"With Ziva, at her apartment."

"Both of them, with Ziva, alone?" Terry asked.

"No, you're going to help." Gibbs said.

000

Ziva's Apartment

0900 hours

Terry was pissed. He wasn't a babysitter. His parents knew this. He didn't really care what the SECNAV thought. But, that was why his mother was director and he was just an agent. He knocked on Ziva's door and waited. A minute later it opened and Ziva was standing in front of him, unsmiling. _Crap, she knows. _

"Terry, come in." She said, stepping back and allowing him to enter. "So, why are you here?"

"What'd they tell you?"

"Other than that you shot a suspect? Not much." She said, giving him a look that said, 'you're really stupid.'

He sat on the couch. The house was quiet. "Kids asleep?" Terry asked.

"For the moment." Ziva answered.

The two adults sat on the couch and watched the news, saying little. Finally, Ziva broke the silence. "So, what made you decide to join NCIS?"

"The truth? I needed a vacation." Terry said. Ziva let the answer stand, but knew it wasn't the truth. She was determined to get Terry's story because, she decided, he was the one man who would understand her the most.


	9. A death in the family

Everything comes together. Enjoy.

Chp. 9

Ziva's Apartment

1200 hours

Terry was in Ziva's kitchen making sandwichs for lunch while she was keeping the kids entertained. He finished and carried three plates into the living room. "Alright, two PB and Js, and two ham sandwich's, as promised." He said.

"Thanks, Terry." Ziva said.

"Tank you, twerry." The boys chorused. Terry couldn't help smiling. The kids were cute and he would be sorry to see them go.

"You're welcome, gentlemen, and lady."

The kids chattered with Ziva and Terry was content to eat in silence. He replayed all the developments in the case. The two men who'd followed his truck to NCIS the previous day and the man in his parent's house were obviously connected. Before being banished, he'd persuaded Abby to call him if there were any developments. He couldn't trust either of his parents to update him. Tony and McGee were too scared of his father to do it. But a loud, persistent voice brought him back to the present.

"TWERRY!" Collin said.

"Oh, huh? What buddy?" He asked, smiling at the boy.

"Is Zivah your girlfriend?" Terry's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his sandwich. Ziva was laughing her head off.

"No, honey," She answered when she had control of herself again. "We just work together."

The boy's face fell. "Oh, ok."

Ziva distracted the boys with a movie and Terry cleaned everything up and went to the kitchen. Ziva joined him a few minutes later. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I wouldn't mind it, actually."

"I barely know you."

"We're not that different, agent David." Terry said, going to living.

000

NCIS Headquarters

1300 hours

Gibbs was questioning Walter Payton, the man who'd broken into his house the previous day. The guy wasn't saying much and Gibbs was losing patience. He left the interrogation room and went to Abby's lab. "Abs, give me good news."

"Gibbs, its never good news in cases like this, you know that." The man just looked at her. "Ok, Ok. All three women were involved at one time or another with Walter Allison." Abby said.

Gibbs smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Abs." Gibbs said, leaving to secure a warrant for the arrest of Walter Allison.

000

Ziva's Apartment

1315 hours

Terry phone vibrated and he answered it, listened for a minute, then hung up. "Well, guys, it's been fun. But I gotta go to work."

"You come back?" Sam asked, worry in his eyes.

Terry smiled reassuringly. "Sure, Buddy."

"What did they find?" Ziva asked, following him to the door.

"All three women were involved with the same man." Ziva nodded and went back to the living room.

000

Apartment of Walter Allison

1400 hours

Terry met his father, DiNozzo and McGee at Allison apartment building. "So, how do you wanna play this, Boss?" Terry asked.

"You and Tony cover the fire escape and McGee and I'll try the front door."

With the plan settled they moved out. But what none of them knew was that one on them wouldn't be coming back.

000

Terry and Tony were covering the back fire escape when they heard gun fire from above. Both men drew their weapons and waited. Allison appeared at the top of the fire escape. "NCIS, FREEZE!" Terry shouted. The man above them turned and suddenly time seemed to move like cement and Terry saw Allison's gun pointed at him. Instinctively, he dropped to the ground. In the next second, he heard gunfire, and returned it. Allison was moving toward the roof. "Dinozzo," Terry said. Nothing. He turned and to his horror Tony was laying on his back staring up at him with a neat hole in his forehead.

000

Abby was out of the truck, running to where Tony had fallen. She had a look of hope on her face, but when she saw Tony she screamed and collapsed. She would have fallen but McGee caught her. Then she saw Terry and an outlet for her rage. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COVER HIM?!" She screamed, punching his chest and screaming the same words over and over. Terry pushed past her and walked to his truck. The looks McGee and Ducky gave him said they felt the same way. Taking one last look at the group, Terry unclipped his badge and tossed it over his shoulder. He drove away and didn't look back.

000

Sorry if anyone's pissed at me. But I had to do it!


	10. Outcast and Grief

Chapter 10-Grief

Gibbs Residence

1530 hours

Terry was furiously packing his clothes and gear. Anger drove him, but it was also fear. Fear of what Ziva would do to him when she found out he was the reason Tony was dead. Well, he didn't plan on being around to find out. With one last look around his room, Terry walked down the stairs and thought his days at NCIS were over.

000

Ziva's Apartment

1900 hours

Ziva and Collin were asleep on her bed, exhausted. Gibbs, Jen, Abby, McGee and even Ducky sat vigil in the living room. When Gibbs arrived at Ziva's door three hours ago, she hadn't believed him at first. He remembered the conversation and doubted he would ever forget it.

"_Hey, Ziva." Gibbs said, "Mind if I come in?"_

"_Sure, Jethro," She said, standing, back and allowing her boss to enter. Then she stopped to look at her mentor and realized something was wrong. _

"_What happened?" She asked, looking at Collin watching TV on the couch. Ziva could feel the dread forming like a rock in her stomach._

"_Tony's dead, Ziva." _

_She turned white and screamed. She sank to the floor and Gibbs knelt quickly and wrapped his arms around her. Collin ran up, tears in his eyes. Gibbs reached out and pulled the child to him and let them cry on to his shoulder._

"Jethro?" Jen asked, bring him back to the present.

He turned and she could see guilt written on his face. "Yeah, Jenny?"

"Where is he?"

Gibbs was silent for a long minute. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Jen said, picking up a sleeping Samuel and walking out of the apartment.

000


	11. dreams

Chp. 11

Holiday Inn

1155 14th St. NW.

Washington, D.C.

2300 hours

Terry was passed out on one of the double beds. Unknown to him, two people stood quietly in the corner, watching him sleep.

"You think we should wake him?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, better get this over with." Tony said. "Terry, wake up."

The former Special Forces soldier opened his eyes and squinted. He'd heard a voice telling him to wake up.

"Who's there?" Terry asked. No answer.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"You don't have to shout. I can hear you just fine." Kate said.

Terry grabbed the .45 from the night stand and pointed it at her. "Who are you!? How'd you get here!?"

"Put the gun down and we'll tell you who she is and how we got here." Tony said.

Terry backed away, genuine fear in his eyes. "You're…You're…."

"Dead, I know. It's kinda cool actually. Now I get to scare Gibbs."

"Am I dreaming?" Terry asked.

"Yeah."

"Did I dream everything? Joining NCIS, the case, the kids, your…death." The last word came in a whisper, as if Terry thought if he tried not to acknowledge Tony's death, it didn't really happen.

"It's not a dream, Terry. _This _is a dream, but everything did happen."

Terry sat on the bed and looked at them, acceptance on his face. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

Kate spoke again. "We're here to tell you that Tony's death wasn't your fault."

Terry laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right. I_ know _it wasn't my fault. Tell _them _that." He said, meaning his parents and his father's team.

Kate sighed, this was going to be tougher than she had thought. "What was your plan? Leave and never come back."

Terry looked out the window. "Yeah."

"That isn't exactly fair to the kids." Tony said.

"Your beloved team isn't exactly in the most accepting mood right now and they've probably turned the kids against me anyway." Terry answered, disgusted and wishing he could wake up and get on with life.

"So, you wouldn't even go to my funeral?"

Terry looked at Tony's ghost as if he was crazy. "Are you nuts?! Ziva probably knows by now that I'm the reason you're dead. Which means if I come within five feet of her, I'm a dead man."

"You really think she would kill you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"You've got a lot to learn, grasshopper." Tony said. A second later, Terry woke up in a cold sweat.

000


	12. grief and forgiveness

Chp. 12

Holiday Inn

1155 14th St. NW.

Washington, D.C.

February 11, 2008

0500 hours

Terry had slept fitfully after his dream. He woke at 0500, as usual and went to the hotel gym. He worked himself harder than usual, then went upstairs and showered. He put on a dark green long sleeve shirt, heavy tan work pants and black combat boots. After one last look around the room, he grabbed his two bags and left the room. He ate breakfast in the hotel, an omelet, orange juice and black coffee, then he checked out. As he was loading his truck, his phone rang. He glanced at it, but didn't answer. The caller could wait. For eternity, for all he cared. For the moment, Terry had better things to do.

000

Gibbs Residence

February 11, 2008

Washington, D.C.

0800 hours

Jen sighed. She'd known her son wouldn't answer, but she felt she had to try. She sighed heavily and focused on the eggs she was making for Samuel's breakfast. The boy was devastated by Tony's death and he was convinced that Terry wasn't coming home. Jen and Gibbs were trying their best to be positive and upbeat, at least for the child's sake. It was difficult, given everything that had happened.

"Morning, Jenny." Gibbs and Sam said, as the NCIS agent carried the boy into the kitchen.

"Morning, guys. Breakfast is almost ready." Jen said.

"Tank you, Jenny." Sam said.

She smiled, but Gibbs could tell it was a sad smile. "You're welcome, honey."

000

Abby's Apartment

Same day

0900 hours

Tim McGee sat on his girlfriend's bed, holding her hand. He looked at Abby's face and it was clear she was hurting, even in her sleep. She had only fallen asleep a few hours ago, but McGee wouldn't let himself sleep. He should have been with Tony, not Terry. Though he respected Terry, he also felt he put the rest of the team at risk. He was hotshot who would do whatever it took to complete the mission, and he would feel nothing when his comrades were lost. Timothy McGee, in his heart and soul, wasn't like that and never would be. "Tim," Abby's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Abby?"

"Tell me it was a dream, tell me it didn't happen."

Tim swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I can't, babe." And together, they cried for their fallen friend and found comfort in each other's presence.

000

Ziva's Apartment

Same day

0900 hours

Ducky had volunteered to stay with Ziva and Collin, as he had no one to go home to and didn't want to be alone either. He, like Gibbs, saw the team as his children. And, with Tony's death, Donald Mallard felt he'd lost a cherished son. For a moment, he'd blamed Terry. But, just as quickly, he'd berated himself.

What very few people knew was the while Ducky had fought in Vietnam, he'd been on the frontline, a member a four man SAS team that carried out direct action missions against the North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong forces. More than once, he and Terry had toasted fallen comrades.

He heard Ziva's bedroom door open and put the book he was reading aside. Collin came out and it was clear he'd just woken up. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed with sleep. Ducky smiled at the boy and the child walked over to the M.E., "Good Morning, Collin. Did you sleep well?"

"No."

"Oh, why not." Ducky asked, even though he knew the answer. He knew the boy needed to talk about what happened.

"I sad. Ziva sad, too."

"Why?" Ducky asked.

"Miss Tony. Twerry mean."

The last part of the boy's answer was unexpected. "Why is Terry mean?"

"He kill Tony." The boy said, burst into tears.

Ducky sighed heavily and took the child into his arms. As he comforted the boy, he silently prayed he could make his family whole again.

000

State Highway 295

1100 hours

Terry was driving back to D.C. from Glen Burnie. He'd sold both his Glock's at a local gun shop and instead purchased two Wilson Combat Professional model 1911 handguns, along with a dual shoulder holster and he was in a good mood. Consequently, his cell phone rang and he answered it with out remember that he was avoiding people. "Hello,"

"Ah, Terence, I wondered if you were going to answer. How are you, my boy?" Ducky asked. Terry was taken aback and couldn't speak.

"Terence, are you there?"

Terry pulled his truck to the side of the road and swallowed the lump in his throat before answering. "Yeah, Duck, I'm here. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm wondering if you might be willing to accompany an old man to lunch."

Terry fault to remain composed. He knew that Ducky wasn't asking him to lunch, so much as telling he was still a part of the family, it would just take the other's a little time to come to their senses. "Sure Duck, when and where?"

"Luigi's Restaurant, 1300." Ducky said.

"See you there." Terry said, hanging up quickly. And they Terry Gibbs did something he hadn't done since in fifteen years. He cried.


	13. Orders, disobedience and confrontation

Chp. 13

Luigi's Restaurant

1245 hours

Terry had arrived forty-five minutes early for his lunch with Ducky. He watched from his truck for thirty minutes. At fifteen minutes to one, Ducky arrived, alone. Terry walked into the restaurant twenty minutes later and found the older man easily. He walked to the table and sat down, still somewhat wary of this meeting.

"How's Collin?" Terry asked.

"Upset. I fear that Ziva may be giving him her version of events." Ducky said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, He thinks that you're responsible for Tony's death."

"How's he confused?" Terry asked as their waiter arrived. Both men ordered quickly and the man disappeared.

Ducky sighed and stared his young friend long enough that Terry felt uncomfortable. "You and I both know that's not true. Are you coming to the funeral?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't work for you." Terry said.

"But you do work for me." A voice behind them said.

Terry whirled and saw his mother standing behind them. Then he looked at Ducky, betrayal written on his face.

"I'm sorry." Ducky said. And Terry could tell that he was. Jen sat down next to him.

"So, what's the deal? I loose my job if I don't come to Tony's funeral." Terry asked. Jen nodded.

"I quit, remember? Besides, if I come within five feet of Ziva, I'm a dead man."

Jen looked at her son, hard. "You may remember a little boy who just lost his mother. You told him you'd come back and you haven't. Now, I don't care about you, but you _will_ be there for Samuel. Are we clear?" Jen asked, icily.

"Yeah, we're clear. Now, here's my say. I don't work for you and you can't give me orders." Terry said, standing and leaving the restaurant.

He was angry, frustrated and not paying attention when he felt something hit him upside the head. He staggered and reached for his gun. But just as quickly he felt a gun barrel pressed against his temple. "Hello, Ziva." He said, not turning. He knew it was her because Abby and McGee wouldn't have the guts to put a gun to his head, and his father was mostly likely with Samuel.

"You killed the man I loved." She said, her voiced choked.

"So, you're saying you'd be happier if Tony was dead instead of me?" Terry asked, turning his head slightly. Ziva's gun hand trembled slightly and tears ran down her cheeks. Terry pounced. He grabbed the gun, twisted it downward and toward her. She let go and looked at him. She was sobbing now and he pulled her to him. At first she fought, but he held her gently and whispered soothing words.

Ziva's Apartment

1900 hours

Six hours ago, Terry had driven Ziva home and was met by Abby and McGee. Not exactly who he wanted to see, so he'd helped Ziva to her bedroom and left the apartment. However, instead of going back to his hotel, he went to his parent's house, parked out front and settled in for a long night.

000

Should Terry give in and go to the funeral or should he continue being stubborn? Review please.


	14. Rain

Ok, sorry chapter thirteen was so short. I re-read it and realized I left you kind of hanging. So, here's chapter fourteen. Enjoy!

Chp. 14

Gibbs and Jen's Residence

1915 hours

Terry was stiff and sore, but he didn't dare go into his parent's house. He'd been wrong and his mother had been right. That and the fact that it was pouring down rain kept him in the truck. Which is why he wasn't paying attention when his door was pulled open and he was dragged from the vehicle. He managed to grab one of his .45s that was on the seat next to him. He aimed the gun up and stared into his father's angry face. Terry stood quickly and backed away, his gun still aimed at Gibbs. "Where do you get off?! Not only is she your mother, she's your superior you had not right to talk to her like that! What were you thinking?!" Gibbs asked, shouting to be heard over the torrential down pour.

"What do you mean, 'what was I thinking?!' Tony's death was my fault and I'll be damned if I have to look into the eyes of another family and telling them their son's death was my fault!" Terry yells angrily, his gun still aimed at his father's chest. He was thankful for the rain, if for no other reason than it hid the tears rolling down his face.

Gibbs steps to his son, brushes the gun aside and hugs the man his little boy has become. He, and the rest of the team, only felt their own pain and didn't realize that Terry was hurting as well.

Gibbs is no longer an agent and a boss. He is a father. He calmly picks up the gun and leads his son inside.

000

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up!


	15. Understanding

Chp. 15

Jen and Gibbs residence

February 12

2000 hours

Terry peeled off his clothes and stepped under the hot water. He hung his holster on the shower curtain, with one .45 in easy reach. He let the water wash over him and closed his eyes. But he only saw faces, some long dead and some only recent. His eyes opened violently and his breathing became heavy. He stumbled out of the shower to the toilet and threw up. Then he dried off and put on the boxers and t-shirt his mother had provided.

He left the bathroom and was going downstairs when he heard a small voice from the guest room. "Twerry?" The agent's eyes bugged, _what are Collin and Ziva doing here? _He walked into the room. Ziva was sitting on the bed and Collin was lying on top of it, his head in the woman's lap. "Yeah, buddy?" he asked, walking over and sitting down.

"I sorwy."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I tell Ducky you kill Tony, I wrong." The boy said. Terry looked at them. Ziva looked like she was about to cry and Collin was crying.

Terry swallowed and focused on keeping his tone even. "Listen, buddy, I want you to understand something. You could never do or say anything that would make me love you any less. Ok?" But the boy was almost asleep.

"Goodnight, angel." Ziva whispered, kissing the child's forehead.

But the boy's sleepy reply caused Ziva and Terry's hearts to stop. "G'night, mommy, daddy."

000

Ziva and Terry watched the boy sleep. Neither really knew what to say. They put the boy under the covers, thankfully not waking him. They went to the hallway. "Terry…" Ziva started. He said nothing and went downstairs. He needed a drink. Something strong.

000

Terry poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank it in two big gulps. He grimaced as the liquid burned his throat. "Careful, that stuff's expensive." His mother said, gently.

"Where's Sam?" Terry asked.

"Upstairs, asleep."

Terry stared at the empty glass for a long minute. "So…"

"So..." Jen countered.

"Where do you want me tomorrow?" He asked.

"You good?" She asked.

"Always. I'll see this through."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Terry looked at her like a hole inside him had been filled. "Collin called me daddy." He answered, going to the basement. The time for feeling sorry for himself was over. He had work to do.


	16. Funeral

Chp. 16

Jen and Gibbs Residence

February 13

0100 hours

Terry had been the basement since eight pm. He'd checked his weapons three times and decided to get a couple hours sleep. He decided to sleep on the couch, but first he checked on Ziva and Collin. Both were sleeping somewhat peacefully. Terry watched them for a moment and decided to sleep on the floor.

000

Jen and Gibbs Residence

0800 hours

Terry woke up and saw Ziva watching him. He smiled. "Morning, 'mommy.'" He said.

Despite the tenor of the day, she couldn't help returning his smile. "Morning, 'daddy.'" She said, crossing the room to him. "Uh, this is usually the part where we kiss." He whispered.

She looked at the bed. Collin was still asleep. "Nice try." Ziva said, going to the bathroom. But Terry notice she was smiling. "Stay with him?"

"Sure." Terry said.

000

Oaklawn Cemetery

1100 hours

The only people attending the graveside service were Tony's fellow agents. Gibbs, Jen and the team took seats under the green canopy the funeral home provided, but Terry took his place with the director's security detail. He felt like an outsider, like they still blamed him. McGee and Abby still gave him the cold shoulder. But he knew that everyone else forgave him, including the person whose opinion mattered to him most. The minister finished his words and the group stood. Terry positioned himself between the agents and his parents. Suddenly, he felt something pass his ear and turned around, watching as one of the agents dropped to the ground.

Everything started moving in slow motion. The agents surrounding the director and the kids covered them and bodily pushed them towards the cars. Without even thinking about it, Terry had reached under his jacket pulled out his MP-5K submachine gun. He saw a muzzle flash from a building across the street and, a second later, felt hot, blinding pain in his chest. He ignored the pain and continued returning fire, even as his body screamed at him to give up.

000

As he maneuvered his wife and Samuel to the waiting limousine, Gibbs watched in horror as Terry took a round through the chest. "Terry!" He shouted, fighting the agents pushing him into the vehicle and trying to run his son. Father and son looked at each other. He waved Gibbs off and continued firing. "Terry!" Gibbs shouted again, as his son took another round in the shoulder, yet continued returning fire. The last thing Terry heard before collapsing from blood loss was the screech of tires.

000

Uh, oh, cliffhanger! Now review and tell me what you want? Should Terry live or die?


	17. Surviving

Greetings loyal readers! After a long, Finals induced hiatus, I'm back! Enjoy!

000

"Hey, partner?! Partner, can you tell me you name?" The EMT asked again, trying to get Terry's attention. The agent's head was swimming.

"Leave…me. Deserve this…" Terry said.

"Yeah, that's right, buddy. Keep talking." The other tech said, amazed that his patient was still semi conscious with chest wound.

"Deserve this….for….black serpent."

"What's your name, buddy? Come on, stay with me." The tech said. But Terry lost consciousness and the heart monitor he was attached to beeped loudly and urgently.

"He's in fib!"

000

The front of Jen's shirt was soaked with Samuel's tears. She held the boy and whispered soothing words, but she knew it would take more than words to convince him that everything would be alright. He'd seen Terry fall, as had Collin. Both were crying their eyes out and Jen and Ziva were doing their best to fight the urge to do the same.

Gibbs was focusing on making sure they weren't being followed. The agent in the front passenger seat was on his radio. "What hospital are they taking him to?" Gibbs asked. The boys were still crying, but were slowly calming down.

"I don't know, sir. But, I'll find out." The agent said. Gibbs nodded and turned to his wife, hugging her and Samuel.

"Mommy, is bubba gonna be ok?" Samuel asked, his head on Jen's chest.

"I don't know, baby." She said, hugging her youngest son tighter. "But daddy and I will keep you safe." She looked at Gibbs when she said this, silently pleading with him to play along.

"That's right, champ." Gibbs said, smiling at the boy.

000

The limo reached NCIS Headquarters a short time later. Gibbs left Jen, Ziva and the boys in the director's office, and reluctantly went to the bullpen. He found McGee, Abby and Ducky already there. Abby was sitting in McGee's lap and it was clear she had been crying. But when she saw Gibbs, she flung herself at him and the tears started anew. "Oh, Gibbs…" She started, but couldn't finish.

"I know, Abbs, I know. Tim, what do we know?" He asked.

"Not much, Boss. But, I've got everyone available canvassing the cemetery." McGee said. Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks."

"How is he Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know yet, Duck." Gibbs said. "I was just on my way to the hospital."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Jen asked.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"He's my son." Jen said, going to the elevator.

"Duck, will you stay with Samuel?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" The M.E. said, heading upstairs.

And with that, Jethro Gibbs headed off to face the unknown. Not just as a boss and fellow agent, but as a father.

000

Gibb's drove and Jen sat in the passenger seat. Neither one said a word in the fifteen minute drive to the hospital. Gibbs parked and moved to get out when Jen grabbed him hand. "Jethro…" But his name was more of a sob, a plea, and Gibbs realized that his wife wasn't looking at this situation as Director of NCIS, but as Terry's mother. He hugged her, and held her for fifteen minutes while she cried. Then he waited while she put her director face on. Finally, they walked into the hospital, ready to face whatever challenge awaited them.

000

Ziva sat on the couch in the director's office with Collin and Samuel, and Ducky took one of the visitor's chairs. They sat for a long time in silence, which Ziva finally broke.

"He called me Mommy yesterday, and he called Terry daddy."

"Collin?"

"Yes; Terry made a joke about it this morning and so did I, then he asked me if…if this is the part where we kiss." She finished, he voice barely a whisper.

"He'll be fine Ziva; he's a lot tougher than we give him credit for."

"I know; you told me he was Special Forces."

Ducky chuckled. "Oh, he was more than that, dear Ziva. He was a DELTA force operator and sniper."

"How long?" Ziva asked.

"Six years."

"That explains a lot."

"Yes, my dear, it does."

000


	18. Coping

Chp. 18

Minor spoilers for Hiatus, both parts, and Kill Ari, part 1.

Portsmith Naval Hospital

February 13

Gibbs and Jen sat in the trauma one waiting area with cups of coffee that had long since gone cold. "Agent Gibbs, Director, I'm Doctor Gelfand, I believe we've met before." A doctor said, approaching them and extending his hand.

"Yes, I remember. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome. I'm pleased to see you doing well, though I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."

Jen looked at him, a plea written on her face. "Our son, is he…?"

"Very much alive, ma'am."

Jen squeezed her eyes shut trying to stave off the tears and hugged her husband. Gibbs returned to embrace. "You can see him now, if you like. I'll let you know if his condition changes."

"Thank you." Gibbs said. Gelfand nodded and walked away.

Gibbs walked to his son's room and Jen followed. Terry chest was covered with a large white bandage, as was his left shoulder. Apart from those two things, he looked as though he were just asleep. Jen approached the bed and picked up her son's hand. "Hi, baby." She laughed at the endearment. She hadn't used it in relation to her son for many years. "I know you don't like me calling you that, but you'll always be mine. Samuel's worried about you. He wants his big brother to get better and we do to, so you rest as long as you need to." Jen said, trying to keep her voice upbeat and cheerful.

"That's right, son." Gibbs said, standing next to his wife. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You fought hard…" Gibbs said, his voice breaking. "But don't you dare give up. Get some rest."

They left the room and Jen collapsed against her husband and sobbed. Gibbs held her and whispered words of comfort, cried some himself. Gibbs promised her that he would find Walter Allison, whatever the cost.

000

Director's Office

NCIS HQ

Ziva and Ducky were sitting in the visitors chairs across from the couch, talking quietly. Collin stirred, moaning, and Ziva went to him, picking him up. The boy whimpered softly.

"Shh, its alright, sweetie, I've got you. Go back to sleep." She said, rocking him. When she was sure, he was sleeping peacefully again, she walked back to her chair next to Ducky and the M.E. couldn't hide the smile that came to his lips. "You're wonderful with them, you know." He said.

"Thank you, Ducky. It's funny, I didn't know if I wanted children, but when I saw Collin in that closet, all I wanted to do was take him in my arms and tell him everything would be ok."

"And you've done that and more." Ducky said, squeezing her hand.

"And when he asks me if the man he sees as his father will live or die? What do I say then?"

Ducky looked at her for a long minute. "When that time comes, Ziva, You, like countless mothers before you, will know what to say. I guarantee it."

000

Forensics Lab

NCIS HQ

Abby was going over the evidence recovered from the cemetery shooting. McGee had offered to help, but she'd asked him to go check on Terry and he'd obliged her. The monitors positioned around her lab had pictures of Tony and a few of Terry. She was processing a bullet, when a voice said, "You should really ease up on him, you know."

She turned and Tony was standing before her. "Oh, Tony, its my fault. I shouldn't have blamed him. I mean, he's part Gibbs." Abby said, laughing sadly.

"I know. You'll get through this Abby, and so will he." And with those words, Tony's image vanished. And somehow, Abby knew he was right.

000


	19. KBTN

Chp. 19

Portsmith Naval Hospital

February 13

1900 hours

Jen's POV

I'm sitting a hospital room, holding a child that I would do anything for, but I've only known him for a few days. Terry, the son who was a part of me is laying in a hospital beds, his chest covered with a large white bandage, with tubes protruding from it. But other than that, he looks like he's just asleep just asleep.

On the table is his service weapon. Technically, he should have been issued a Sig Sauer P226, but I let him keep his 1911, as it had served him faithfully all his years with the Green Berets and DELTA force. I picked up the gun and looked at it, careful not to wake Samuel. This weapon was as much a part of my son as his DNA. I suppose he was destined for military service, but I denied it until it was too late. He grew up hearing stories from Ducky and Jethro, so I should have known what was going to happen. But I never expected to be the cause of my son coming to harm. After all, if I hadn't offered him the job at NCIS…but that wasn't true and I couldn't let myself think that way, because Terry wouldn't want me to blame myself.

000

Terry woke up slowly and squeezed his eyes shut almost as soon he opened them. He tried to move his head, but stopped when pain shot through his temples. He moved his eyes around the room and didn't see anyone. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his chest and he bit back the scream that threaten to escape his lips. No need to give the opposition a heads up. Because as far as Terry was concerned, as long as his stayed in this hospital, he was a prisoner. It would take everything he'd learn in SERE school to get out of here. Now, most sane people would sit back, lick their wounds and recuperate. But not him. No, he had a mission to complete. Terry Gibbs vowed he wouldn't rest until Walter Allison was either in a cell or in a box. He didn't care which.

000

"Is he awake yet?" Samuel asked.

Jen looked at her 'son' "No, baby, not yet." The toddler's face fell.

"But the doctor will tell us when he does wake up." Gibbs said. The child brightened at this news.

"I'm hungry." Sam said.

Gibbs couldn't help laughing. _Leave it to a kid to known how to defuse any situation._

000

Several hours later, Terry stirred and looked around his room. His mother and Samuel were sleeping in a chair next to his bed. His father was standing next to the window. "Dad?" He croaked, attempting to sit up. He grimaced. _Bad idea._

"Easy." Gibbs said, easing him back onto the pillows. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon." Gibbs said.

"I wasn't planning on it." Terry wheezed.

"I'll bet you weren't." His mother said, awakened by the conversation.

"Ok…so…I was." Terry mumbled, feeling the warm cocoon of sleep envelope him once again.

"Morphine?" Jen asked.

"Yep." Gibbs said.

000

Terry woke up again and felt lightheaded. His parents were still there. Oh, well, he could wait. He was good at waiting. He turned his head to one side and went back to sleep.

000

Collin woke in the hospital waiting room and saw that Ziva, Ducky, McGee and Abby were asleep. He knew that Terry was hurt and that Terry had been hurt trying to protect him. Therefore, in his mind, Terry's injuries were his fault and Terry and Ziva wouldn't want to be his parents anymore. He got up and walked down the hall. When he found and empty room, he climbed on the bed and cried himself to sleep. One terrible thought plagued him: He'd already lost one mommy, why'd he have to lose another.

000

Ziva woke up and knew something was wrong. Her chest felt lighter than it should have. She looked don't and felt her chest constrict with pain. Collin was gone. She now understood the terror every parent who'd every lost a child felt. That indescribable panic that the person you're supposed to protect was missing and you hadn't done anything to prevent it.

Ducky was coming back from the restroom and not paying attention to where he was going, when he was run into by a hysterical Ziva. She was babbling on about Collin being gone and how she wasn't supposed to be a mother and this just proved it. Once he was able to understand what she was saying, Ducky grabbed Ziva by the shoulder and shook her gently. "Ziva, Ziva! Stop this rubbish! You're a good mother and Collin adores you. Now, we will find him. You have to believe that. Wake up McGee and Abigail."

Ziva couldn't help herself. She grabbed the M.E. and hugged him. No, more like squeezed the life out of him. "Thank you, Ducky." She said, and he could feel her tears on his cheek.

"This is what I do, dear Ziva. This is what I do. Now, let's go find your boy."

000

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva found Collin sleeping in a room down the hall. She didn't want to startle him, so she sat on the bed and waited for the little boy who wormed his way into her heart to wake up.

000,

Terry woke up again and his patience's was rewarded. McGee was the only one in the room. "McGee." His voice was hoarse.

McGee jumped and ran to the bed. "Terry, glad you'll ok."

"Yeah, yeah, help me up. I gotta drain my oil pan, know what I mean?" Terry asked, grinning. The geek made a face, but helped his friend to the bathroom. He stood to the side, Terry went in and waited two minutes before flushing the toilet. Then, he opened the door slowly, using the toilet flushing as a distraction. He grabbed McGee, wrapped one hand around the front of the agent's throat and place the other flat across the back of his neck and applied slight pressure. McGee fought, but Terry was prepared. "Don't fight, Tim. Just go to sleep." He whispered and felt the agent's body go slack. He drag him to the bed and pulled him on it. As an afterthought, he put his head over Tim's heart and heard it beating. Good, he wasn't dead. He grabbed the agent's weapon and spare magazines, and moved to the door. The hallway was clear. Good.

000

Ten minutes later, Terry entered patient room 512. The named on the door said Leroy Johnson. The patient was comatose. He checked the closet and found blue jeans, a black denim shirt and brown work boots. He also found a jacket and, more importantly a set of car keys. He dressed quickly, limped to the stairwell and disappeared. He had a mission to complete, but he was a lot closer than he had been. He had a gun and a car. All that remained was kicking butt and taking names.


	20. Mission

Chp. 20

Five blocks from the hospital, Terry ditched the truck. He found the metro station easily and slipped through the turnstile, using Leroy Johnson's metro card. He dropped the card into a trash can and went to the first bank of payphones he came to, flipping through the first few pages of a phonebook that was provided. He stopped suddenly, looked around and, when he was sure no one was looking, ripped out a page and went to find a train. Despite his injuries, Terry smiled. Walter Allison was a dead man. He just didn't know it yet.

000

Gibbs was angry. No, beyond angry. More like livid. Not only could Terry die as a result of his actions, but he'd broken just about every rule in the book. But Gibbs pushed his anger aside for the moment. Jen and Samuel were more important. Also, McGee had been checked out in the E.R. and found to be fine, physically.

Jen sat on the bed in her son's room, a now sleeping Samuel across her lap. The boy's face was red and tear stained, much like her own. Despite every assurance from his 'parents' to the contrary, He was convinced his brother was going to die. He'd succumbed to exhaustion an hour ago, but the director couldn't bring herself to leave him. She heard footsteps at the door and looked up, seeing her husband. "Anything?"

"Security cameras have him entering a patient's room, then he exits ten minutes later."

"Clothing?"

"Non descript. Jeans, denim down jacket. And he got a vehicle, a red 1994 ford pick up, license plate XJH-894."

"But?"

"But, cops found the truck twenty minutes ago, abandon." Gibbs said. Jen bit her lip and looked away. She hadn't seen this coming, and she should have. Should have had guard's every ten feet and five or six in Terry's room alone.

"Jethro, I'm sorry."

Gibbs anger only increased, but he pushed it down and went to his wife. He took her face in his hands. "Listen to me, Jen. Nothing Terry has done is your fault. And despite what I feel about his actions, I know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He planned this." Gibbs said, then saw the confused look on his wife's face. "Not getting shot, of course. But he intended to kill Walter Allison."

"Your gut again?" She asked, giving him a sad smile.

"Always." He said.

000

Ziva was looking out the window, watching the rain pound the city while her 'son' slept. "Zivah?"

It had never hurt her to hear her given name as much it did in that moment. But she smiled at the boy. "Hey, honey, did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah." The boy said, but he still wouldn't look at her.

"Are we not friends anymore, Collin?" She asked. He nodded yes, but still wouldn't look at her. Ziva walked to the bed and lifted the boy's head to meet her gaze.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because Twerry gotted hurt cause of me!" Collin wailed and collapsed onto the bed sobbing.

Ziva picked him up and hugged him. "None of this is your fault, angel." She said.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do." She hugged him again and the two sat in silence for so long that Ziva thought Collin had fallen asleep once again.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, honey?"

"When Twerry catches the bad man, will you be my mommy? I mean my forever mommy?"

Ziva's eyes filled with tears at the implication of the boy's statement. This child wanted her to be his mother. Her job and childhood had led her to believe that she would never have moments like this. "Of course I will, baby."

000

Terry rode the subway through three stops, got off and wondered the platform until her found a kiosk that sold use and dump mobile phones. He purchased two, along with SIM cards and went topside. He dialed his father's cell and got a gruff "Gibbs," on the third ring

"Miss me?" He asked.

Gibbs hand tightened around the phone and he squeezed his eyes shot. His son was alive. Then he remembered what Terry had done to McGee. "When I find you…" Gibbs started.

"You'll beat the crap out of me and/or suspend me, right? That lines old and tired, boss." Terry said.

"Terry, this isn't a game! Your mother is worried sick about you and you could have killed McGee, but you didn't think about that did you?!"

"Did you ever stop to ask why I did what I did? If I just wanted Allison captured, I would have let you handle it. Operation Black Serpent, that's what this is about."

"And just what is that?! You're not making any since!"

"Look it up!" Terry yelled, disconnecting the line. He'd gotten his message across, hopefully. Now all he had to do was complete his mission before his father put the pieces together.

000

Gibbs clicked off the phone in disgust and went to Terry's room. Jen and Samuel were still there, as were Mcgee, Abby and Ducky. "McGee, how are you son?"

"I'm good boss." The younger man said.

"Good, what do you know about Operation Black Serpent."

"Nothing." He said and his boss gave him a look. "But…But I can find out."

"Do it." Gibbs said.

"What's 'Black Serpent'?" Jen asked.

"Terry called." Gibb said and was verbally assaulted by his wife and Abby.

"Why would you want to help that bastard?! He tried to kill Mcgee!" Abby yelled/whispered, as Samuel was asleep and she didn't want to wake him.

"Terry, our son who's walking around with a chest wound, called you and you're just telling me this now?! I thought you said he wanted to kill Allison. Why would he call you?!" Jen hissed.

Ducky gave his friend a look of support, but otherwise stayed out of it.

"Terry can take care of himself for time being. Now, Mcgee, find out the connection between Terry, Allison and 'black serpent." Gibbs said.


	21. Capture

Chp. 21

Title- Black Serpent

After hanging up the phone, Terry checked the page he'd torn out of the phone book. There were twenty budget hotels in the D.C area. _Well, that's lucky_, Terry thought. He guessed that Allison was registered at one of them under an assumed name. That meant he needed a photo. However, the addresses were spread all over town. He estimated he had about six to twelve before he was discovered. He headed in the direction of an internet café he'd seen the day before.

000

"McGee! Sit rep!" Gibbs said, entering the bullpen.

"Boss, Walter Allison went through selection for DELTA just after 9/11."

"And, lots of guys did that, what makes him different?"

"He washed out and Terry was a member of the training cadre. There's something else. It says he was given a position with the intelligence squadron and he collected intelligence for 'Black Serpent."

"And?" Jen asked. She was sitting at Gibbs desk, Samuel on her lap.

"Two members of Terry's team died on that mission. It was later discovered that Walter Allison was mentally unstable and he changed the intelligence. He was dishonorably discharged and sentenced to two years."

"Any relatives in the D.C. area?"

"A sister. Her address is 1237 Eastwood Lane."

"Car, now!" Gibbs said, already leaving. Samuel jumped off Jen's lap and ran after Gibbs.

"Daddy?"

Gibbs stopped and knelt at the boy's level. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Are you gonna find bubba?" the child looked at Gibbs with a mixture of fear, longing and pain. Gibbs reached out and hugged the child. Jen walked up and put her hand on Samuel's back. "Yeah, buddy, we will." He handed the boy to his wife and walked to elevator.

000

Three hours later, Terry had checked nineteen of the twenty addresses and come up dry. Plus, his chest hurt, a lot. But then he remembered why he was trying to find Allison. Remembered the men he'd lost. Remembered Collin's mother, lying dead on her kitchen floor. He pressed on.

000

Gibbs and McGee were staking out the sister's place when his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, I screwed it all up." A voice whispered. Gibbs recognized the voice and sat up.

"Terry, where are you son?"

"Sorry…you don't get to save me…this time. Allison…is registered under the name…George Carlyle. Address is…the Ravenwood Hotel 1515 Montana Avenue. Go get him." Terry said, woozy now from blood loss. He clicked off.

"TERRY! TERRY!" Gibbs yelled, putting the car in drive and pushing the gas pedal to the floor. Mcgee, long used to his bosses driving habits, merely buckled his seatbelt and hung on.

000

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs stopped the car in front of The Ravenwood Hotel and ran inside. He pulled out his badge and a photograph. "NCIS! I need to know if this man is registered here." The clerk hesitated.

"NOW!" Gibbs yelled.

"Uh…uh…his name is George Carlyle. Room 212."

Gibbs ran upstairs with Mcgee on his heals. They moved down the hall, with McGee covering the door. Gibbs mentally counted to three and kicked it in. Gibbs would have checked the bathroom, except for what he saw further in the room. A man was handcuffed, gagged and bound on the bed. Terry was lying on the floor, the sig he'd taken from McGee gripped in his left hand. Gibbs saw blood polling underneath him and he was no longer an NCIS agent looking at a subordinate. He was a father trying to save his son. "McGee! Call an ambulance!"

Gibbs gently picked up Terry and put his head in his lap. "Hey, boss."

"Shh, don't talk. Save your strength."

But Terry's eyes were closed. "Terry! Terry! Come son, wake up." _Please wake up._ Gibbs thought.

000

So what's happens to our hero? Heh, heh, find out in the next chapter. I know, I know. I'm evil.


	22. Awakening

Chp. 22- Awakening

Terry's eyes opened slowly and he was surprised they didn't hurt. He knew they should have. He sat up and looked around. He was in a cemetery. "Why don't you see where you are?" voice said. He ignored the voice for the moment; instead he looked at the tombstone he was lying in front of and collapsed, because it read,

Kelly Michele Gibbs

Beloved Daughter and Sister

March 6, 1982- May 21, 1990

"Oh, god,"

"Now you know what it's like, Sergeant." A familiar voice said.

He turned toward it and didn't want look, but he did. "Kelly?"

"Yeah, Terry. It's me."

"Am I dead?"

"No. Not yet, anyway."

"What do you mean, 'not yet?"

"Take a look." Kelly said, pointing down. Terry looked and saw doctors and nurses working on him.

"So, what's happens, I die?"

"Like I said, no. You did well, brother."

He looked away. "Kel, I'm sorry. I was a selfish…" She placed a hand on his lips, silencing him.

"Ziva needs you and so do Collin and Samuel."

Terry's eyes filled with tears at the mention of the woman and child he loved. He turned and hugged his sister. "Good to see you, sis. I'll see you around." He said.

"I'll be here. Tell mom and dad hello for me."

"Will do." Terry said, working away.

000

Three weeks later, Terry was released from the hospital and promptly suspended for the duration of his convalescence. Jen had taken a week off and was taking care of him, much to his chagrin. "You know, you don't have to do this." Terry told her for the hundredth time that day when she brought him lunch.

"Nonsense; I'm still your mother."

He sighed. "Can't argue with that."

"Hush. Eat your soup."

He ate and they sat in silence. "What'll happen to Allison?" He asked.

Jen sighed. She hadn't wanted to tell him this, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. "He was released."

"What do you mean 'released?' That son of a bitch should fry!" Terry shouted. He pushed the soup away, no longer hungry. He got up and hobbled to the front porch, a plan already forming in his mind.

000

Hours later, Terry and Gibbs were in the study, drinking. Both men were disgusted at the turn of events. Apparently, Allison had been an FBI informant and had been granted immunity. Both men remembered the dead and mourned. But they also reflected on what they had gained. Sons and a brother, a girlfriend. In short, a family, or rather new additions to an already existing family. Draining the last of his bourbon, Terry looked at Gibbs. "Would you drive me to Abby's?"

Gibbs knew what his son was thinking, and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

They made the drive in silence. Gibbs drove at a reasonable speed, as he knew Terry needed time to formulate what he was going to say. Almost killing a fellow agent and pissing off another weren't easy things to apologize for. They arrived twenty minutes later and Terry picked up his cane. "Want me to come with you?"

He smiled wryly. "Naw, I'm good." He drawled.

He limped to the door. It was the first time he could ever remember being glad he'd been shot.

000

Tim and Abby were watching the news when a knock at the door made them both jump. "Want me to get it?" McGee asked.

"I should do it. Its my house, after all." Abby said, getting up.

She went to the door and looked through the peephole, then gasped. "What is it?" McGee asked.

"It's Terry."

"Well open the door." She looked at him. "Abby, he would never hurt you."

She opened the door. He stood, awkwardly shuffling his feet. "Can I come in?"

She smiled, sadly. "Sure."

Terry walked through the door.

000

Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs."

"Hey, where'd you guys run off to?" Jen asked.

"Terry wanted to see Abby."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Does he know about…?"

"Yeah, he knows."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know."

000


	23. Retribution

Chp. 23- retribution

Terry walked the streets of Puerto Vallarta, maneuvering through the crowds with practiced ease. Two weeks had passed since he learned that Walter Allison had been released and Terry had been busy. First, contacted a source in the FBI and learned that Allison had, in fact, been their informant and was released because bringing him to trial would be bad for the bureau. Gradually, he learned Allison's new identity and residence. Walter Allison was now George Murphy, fisherman, resident of Puerto Vallarta, Mexico.

000

Jenny read the letter for a third time and wished she was at home so she could throw things, scream, get angry. Instead, she dialed her assistant. "Cynthia, could you ask agent Gibbs to come up here, please?"

"Certainly, Director."

Five minutes later, Gibbs arrived. "What's up? New case?"

"No, did you get one of these?" She asked, showing him the letter.

"No, what…" He stopped and read the letter, his anger building. "Did he leave anything with it?"

"Just this," She said, holding up an NCIS badge. But Gibbs was already in the bullpen.

"Gear up!"

"Where to, boss?" McGee asked, following his boss to the elevator.

"Puerto Vallarta. Ziva, you stay here." Gibbs said, as the doors closed.

000

Terry cased several bars and the water front, but had come up dry. So, he decided to get a hotel room and come back in the morning. He was confident he would find his target. He always did.

000

The following morning, Terry rose at 0500 and worked out. For a while after being injured, he'd had a hard time getting back into his routine, but now it was again second nature. After working out, he had a breakfast of bottled water and peanut butter crackers, and dressed in dirty jeans, a gray sweat and oil stained t-shirt, well worn hiking boots, work gloves, and a faded blue work shirt to hide his weapon, and left the room. He figured his father was already in Mexico and it would only be a matter of time before their paths collided. All he had to do was complete his mission before that happened.

000

He'd been on the docks for an hour when Allison/Murphy arrived. He put on his sunglasses and walked over to the boat. "Hey, you do any charter fishing?" He asked.

The man looked at him, right in the eye. "Yeah, sure. $200 a day." Murphy/Allison said.

Terry got on the boat and George Murphy eased the boat out of the harbor. The two men made their way out to sea. When they were in open water, Murphy turned to his client. "Where're you from?"

"North Carolina." Terry lied, although three months ago he would have been telling the truth.

"Got a name, do ya?" Murphy said offering his client a beer. Only to be met by a silenced berretta 92FS Terry had purchased through one of his contacts in Mexico City. "Hey, what is this?" Murphy said, raising his hands.

Terry raised the gun and Murphy/Allison backed away. "My name's Terry Gibbs." Allison's eye widened and Terry squeezed the trigger until the slide locked back on an empty chamber. He tossed the gun, his gloves and the body over side, wiped up the blood and sailed back into port. He left the boat and knew that within an hour it would be stolen. Two hours after that, he was wheels up and would arrive in D.C. by 1900, with a three hour lay over in Dallas.

000


	24. Homecoming

Due to slight delays, Terry arrived at Ronald Reagan International Airport at 1937 hours. He cleared customs twenty minutes later and went to find a taxi. At ten minutes after eight p.m., the driver dropped him off in the same holiday inn where he'd stayed after Tony died. He checked in and went to his room. At three a.m., he was alternating between staring at the ceiling and the phone. Finally, exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep.

Thirty minutes after he saw the light go out in Terry's room, Gibbs walked into the hotel.

000

Jen was on edge and had been for some time. The agents tailing Walter Allison, alias George Murphy was last seen at the Puerto Vallarta harbor at 0700 and hadn't seen him since. In point of fact, she was worried. Terry had disappeared a week ago and then she'd received the package with his badge and letter of resignation. But, she had yet to accept it. She figured he was just covering himself. The front door opened and she heard footsteps in the direction of the study. "Anything?"

"He's registered under the name Hank Austin at a Holiday Inn downtown." Gibbs said.

"Thank you." She said, hugging him.

"You're welcome."

"Let's go to bed. This is one day I want to forget."

"Me too." Gibbs said, leading her to their bedroom.

000

Terry woke at his usual hour, worked out, showered and had breakfast. Then he considered his options. He couldn't go back to NCIS, never mind the fact that he'd resigned. That was merely to protect his parents and the team from his own actions. Had he been discovered in Mexico, his passport, driver's license and three credits cards identified him as Jack Stalings. But this identity had been discarded at the border and was now in the hands of one very happy street gang. He checked out of the hotel and called a taxi from the lobby. It took him to a self storage facility, where he'd left his truck and weapons under the name of John Miller. He showed the attendant proper i.d. and driver's license, and left an hour later with aforementioned vehicle and weapons. He decided to hunt for an apartment. He figured he'd leave his resume with several of the private military companies in and around the D.C. area. But he had an important stop to make first.

000

Arlington National Cemetery

Washington, D.C.

Jen sipped her coffee and surveyed the garden of stone yet again. "You think he'll show?"

"Allison was responsible for the death of two members of Terry's team and their buried here. If I know Terry, he won't care that Arlington is being watched." Gibbs said.

"He is your son."

Gibbs laughed. "It takes two to tango, Jen."

"True." She said, and watched a '72 Ford pulled to the curb and Terry stepped out. "Looks like you were right."

000

Terry saw the NCIS vehicle before the occupants saw him and he parked in front of it on purpose. He glanced at the car, but couldn't tell who was inside. It didn't matter, anyway. He wasn't going back, no matter what they said. He walked to head stone, stood at attention and saluted. Then he relaxed, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Felix. You were a good man, great operator. Barnes, too. I should have triple checked the intel. Not much I can do about that now." He took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought. "Except to say that I'm sorry, and that Walter Allison got what he deserved." He tried to think of something else to say, but when nothing came, he walked away.

Jen bolted from the car. "Terry!" He whirled, his hand dropping to the butt of his weapon. "I thought you might want this back." She said, holding out his badge.

He shook his head, "I can't go back. That's not who I am."

"If you won't do it for yourself, would you do it for Collin? Samuel? Ziva? Tony's death left a void and you can fill that void. I need you, the team needs you, and believe it or not, so does your father." Jen turned to walk away. "I'll give you a week to decide." Terry heard the car drive away and stood for a long time in the silence. It was the first time he could every remember hating the silence

000

The ride to NCIS HQ was silent. Gibbs knew enough to leave his wife with her thoughts. The ride up the elevator was equally silent. Ziva, McGee and Lee were already at their desks. "Any luck, boss?" McGee asked.

"Not yet." Gibbs said.

000

Will Terry come back? Hmm.


	25. Aceptance

Chp. 25

Terry worked fast. Three days after he returned from Mexico, he had an apartment in the same complex as Ziva and decent furniture. He'd saved while he was in the army, as he knew living as a civilian would be expensive.

But, he was still afraid.

He was sitting in the parking lot of NCIS headquarters, dressed in a sports coat, jeans, a button down shirt and hiking boots. His .45 was on his belt, with two spare magazines and handcuffs. He sat for a longtime; thinking about what he'd told his mother in the cemetery. _That's not who I am. _

He was almost ready to leave; throw in the towel. Then he saw Ziva's car pull into the lot, saw her park the car and saw Collin. Saw the pain on this little boy's face and knew he was the cause of it. Whatever he felt about this job, it died in that moment.

He jumped out of his truck and ran inside, praying he would catch them. The elevator doors were just closing when Terry caught the door with his hand. Ziva was surprised to see him, so surprised that she said nothing.

"Hey, bud." Terry said, kneeling in front of the boy.

Collin's head shot up and he smiled so big Terry thought his face would split. Collin launched himself into Terry's arms and the man picked him up. "I knew you come back." Collin said, as the elevator doors opened to the bullpen. Collin squirmed and Terry sat him down. "Hey, McGee, Lee, where's the boss?" Terry asked, ignoring the other agents looks of surprise.

"Up…Upstairs." McGee said.

"Thanks."

Terry walked up to the director's office and saw Cynthia's equally surprised face. "Aren't you going the buzz me in?" he asked.

"Oh, sure. Director Shepard?"

"Yes, Cynthia."

"There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"I think it would be better if I send them in, Ma'am."

"Oh, uh alright. Send 'them' in then."

Terry opened the door, and ignored the look of shock and pleasure on his mother's face. His father was impassive as usual.

"Agent Gibbs, reporting for duty, Ma'am."

"Shouldn't you be downstairs reviewing notes on our latest case?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, boss."

"Well, then, get to it." Gibbs said, slapping his son on the back of his head.

"Yes, boss." Terry said, turning quickly so that neither of his parents would see the smile creeping on his face.

When he was in the director's outer office, he couldn't hold it back anymore. The smile broke through and he laughed as he walked downstairs to the bullpen.

The End

000

Corny? Yeah, well, this story needs some corny moments. Hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it. I have a rough idea for a sequel in my head, but any suggestions are welcome.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
